


激しい雨が降っていて

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is a great big brother, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, The chapters will get longer as it goes on I promise, basically they hang out and do stuff the entire night, noodle is scared of storms :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noodle has a nightmare and runs into 2D in the dead of night and they spend some quality family time together.((I don't ship 2Nu))Not updating until I find motivation again. Sorry!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Noodle was bundled up in her bedsheets, shivering in her sleep. Sweat was beading on her forehead as she squirmed, kicking her legs in her sheets and sending one of her stuffed toys flying. ‘’Watashi ni furenaide kudasai!’’ She squeaked and jumped upwards, still asleep, right off the side of the bed. She hit the cold ground with a muffled thump. 

‘’Itai!’’ Noodle jolted awake with a yelp that was drowned out by a thunderous bang. She quickly climbed back onto her bed and dove under the covers, trying to hide. Noodle lay there for a moment, curled up in a fetal position, whimpering. Another loud bang made sounded through the building. Noodle squeezed her eyes shut and quickly pulled the covers off her head and raised her hands in defense. She waited for something to grab her, but felt nothing touch her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around. After being reassured that she was alone and there was no creature in her room, Noodle crawled over to her window to look outside.  
She wasn’t able to see anything, and squinted, trying to get a better look. Suddenly, another flash accompanied by an even louder bang caused her to flinch backwards. Noodle was somewhat relieved that the loud bangs were just thunder and not some horrible beast, but still unsettled and wide awake. Noodle had always been scared of storms, and she was certain she wouldn’t be falling asleep again tonight. 

The 10 year old sat in her bed for a moment, her light blanket wrapped tightly around her body. She ran her hands up and down her arms, feeling goosebumps. She soon realized how dry her mouth felt, and smacked her lips. Her first instinct was to reach for her glass of water on her bedside table that Russel had usually put there after she fell asleep, but tonight it wasn’t there. Noodle remembered that her surrogate father was out of the country to pick up a new drum set, and sighed.  
She weighed her options. Noodle could either stay thirsty in bed or run to the kitchen to get water. She turned her head to look towards her door, which she always left wide open. The looming shadow cast by the moonlight shining through the clouds made it look as if the doorway was a gaping mouth waiting to swallow her whole. Noodle felt a chill go up her spine as a flash of lightning illuminated her room. She knew the kitchen was a long way from her room, and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to make it without being dragged off first. Staying up for the rest of the night with a dry throat wasn’t an appealing option either.

‘’Yūki o motte..’’ Noodle psyched herself up and quickly hopped off her bed onto the floor to make a mad dash to the kitchen. The floor was cold on her bare feet, making her steps quicker and choppier. She had her hands held out and her eyes closed as she ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. Out of nowhere Noodle felt herself slam into something warm and soft.  
She knew she had prepared for this and yelped, kicking whatever it was in the shins. Noodle felt a strange and cold liquid that felt funny on her skin spill on her body.

‘’Ack!’’ she heard a familiar voice cry out in surprise, and then the thump of something hitting the ground. ‘‘ell!’’

Noodle opened an eye.

‘’Two-dee?’’ she said in surprise with a thick japanese accent.

‘’Noods, is that yew? What’re yew doing out here so late?’’ 2D said, rubbing his hands against his eyes.

‘’Anata wa monsutāda to omotta, Two-dee!’’ Noodle said, shaken.

2D hadn’t understood a word of what she’d said and shook his head and got up from off the ground. He knelt down to get a better look at noodle in the dark.. ‘’Tsk, Look at yew, yer all cover’d in soda..’’ 

‘’Kore wa watashi no hada ni kimyō ni kanjimasu.’’ Noodle nodded in agreement, holding out her pajama sleeves which were now stained with the cherry flavored drink.

Suddenly, the loudest bang yet rang through the halls. Noodle squeaked in fear and jumped onto 2D.  
‘’Ouf!’’ he was taken by surprise and caught her. He looked out the window and saw that it was pouring much harder than it was a few minutes ago when he was in the kitchen. He looked back at noodle who had buried her face in his neck, taking a minute for his mind to connect the dots.  
‘’Aw, noods, are you ‘fraid of the funder?’’ He patted her back sympathetically. He wasn’t all that sure on how else to comfort Noodle, who he wasn’t sure was shivering from the cold or fear. He stood there holding her in dark silence for a moment, the rain making a rhythmic thrumming on the windows and roof. He hummed to himself, thinking of what to do.

2D re-adjusted his hold on noodle to where he could see her face. He smiled at her ‘’How about yew hang out wif me then, if yew can’t sleep?’’

Noodle’s face lit up. ‘’Hai!’’ She pushed herself off of 2D and sped down the hallway towards his room. 

2D hesitated, looking down at the mess on the floor. He squinted to see just how much he’d spilled and picked up the soda can on the floor. He shook it and felt it was about half empty. He looked around, for whatever reason, and then placed the can carefully back on the floor. Hopefully he’d see it when he woke up and remember to clean the mess before murdoc crawled out of his cave. 2D then jogged after noodle, who’d already disappeared in the darkness.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity, I've been a bit distracted for the past few weeks, but I'm getting on writing the next chapter asap! Thank you so much for hanging in there <3

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I've never had the nerve to post any of my works up until this point, I hope you enjoy read this as much as I didi writing it and look forwards to the next chapter. I apologize if my writing of these characters aren't that good, I've never written a Gorillaz fic until now! I greatly appreciate kudos and comments, please tell me what you think!


End file.
